1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for managing power of a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for guiding a user, allowing the user to efficiently manage the residual power of the mobile terminal, and a method for managing power thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal refers to a portable device that a user can carry with him or her, and that has at least one of a voice/video call function, a function of inputting/outputting information, and a function capable of storing data. Recently, due to the diversity of its functions, a mobile terminal may have complex functions such as, for example, taking photos or videos, playback of music, video or files, playing of games, reception of broadcast, and the like, and may be implemented in the form of a comprehensive multimedia player.
Commonly, a battery pack that is detachably mounted in the rear of the mobile terminal may be used as a power supply means of the mobile terminal. The battery pack may be charged by being mounted in a predetermined charging device after being detached from the mobile terminal, or may be charged by being connected to the charging device while being mounted in the mobile terminal.
In a mobile terminal to which a variety of additional functions (or add-ons) are provided, not only the basic call function but also a variety of applications or modules may be simultaneously executed. When the variety of applications or modules are simultaneously executed, the power consumption of the mobile terminal, in particular, the Central Processing Unit (CPU), may significantly increase.
The mobile terminal, like other electronic devices, may limit the execution of applications or modules, if its power is less than a predetermined value. If the applications or modules are executed in a limited way, a user of the mobile terminal may experience disappointment in not executing or enjoying his/her desired applications or modules.